RWBY canon snippets and scenes
by JJLives
Summary: This will be a collection like my au one where I post random canon centric short writings. Bumbleby. I will put a rating at beginning each of the chapters but rate M just incase
1. Stains

_A/N- i really thought I posted this after putting on tumblr but I apparantly didn't so... here ya go_

rating: for all audiences little sad

summary: takes place in volume 6 between ch12&13. whilst Yang and Blake travel from the waterfall to their team.

* * *

The silence weighs heavily on Yang's mind as they trudge their way through the snow blanketed forest. Yang can feel every fibre of her exhausted and half broken body screaming at her. With every step the frozen ground shocks the aching joints of her knees. Every breath into her lungs burns at her bruised ribs and quivering core muscles. Her shoulders sag as she hunches forward, too weary to keep her upright. The only thing keeping her moving, one foot in front of the other, is the tight grip of another hand in hers.

They haven't spoken since leaving the waterfall and Blake seems to have withdrawn into a trance, deep in her own thoughts. Yang wants to ask her about it, wants to pull her out of it, and she promises she will. But right now they need to get back to the others. They need to get safely on the ship to Atlas before there'll be time to look after Blake properly. But Blake's firm grip on her hand proves she's still there, not completely withdrawn. She's not leaving, even if it is to process what she needs to within her own mind. She's allowing a small part of her to remain with Yang and she's holding onto her with whatever strength she can still muster. And Yang is grateful.

A breeze brushes passed them and Yang fights against the shiver it's pulling from her body. She doesn't need Blake worrying about her being cold on top of everything else. She's just happy Blake's protected from the same discomfort wrapped in Yang's own jacket.

They cross a bridge on the path, the small stream trickling only a few feet below their boots. As they step off the wooden planks that's when she feels the change in Blake. Her hand squeezes hers painfully and Yang is surprised she has that much power left in her. Then the hand is gone and Yang spins to find her with worried eyes now that the physical link has vanished.

Blake's turned back to the stream, gaze zeroed in on the water, ears focused on the sound of it lapping at rocks strewn along its banks. She's shaking.

"Blake," Yang tries, saying her name gently, but she gets no reaction from the other.

Yang steps forward, arm reaching, but isn't sure if touching Blake when she's like this is the right thing to do. She's not here anymore, she's completely withdrawn, her eyes seeing and ears hearing something other than the stream Yang's own take in.

Yang moves to step around her, hoping that being in her line of sight will bring her back but Blake's whole body stiffens giving Yang pause. Amber eyes are pulled from the water to stare at the broken, bloodied weapon in her hand. Yang watches as Blake's hand starts shaking violently and she's worried Blake's going to accidentally hurt herself on the sharp edges of the damaged blade so she steps forward and places a steadying hand over Blake's own. Gently she pries Blake's stiffened fingers from the cold metal. As soon as the link is severed Blake loses whatever strength was keeping her up. She falls to her knees, burying her face in her hands.

Yang follows, not willing to leave Blake alone again, even if it means following her into whatever nightmares are haunting her. She sets Blake's weapon aside and gently brings both of her hands to wrap around each of Blake's wrists gently. Her fingers squeeze the skin and Yang can feel Blake's rapid heartbeat against the fingers of her left hand. She doesn't force Blake to uncover her face, no matter how desperately Yang needs the connection of her eyes to know she's alright. She wants Blake to know she's here, but needs Blake to let her in on her own. It needs to be Blake's decision.

The minutes pass excruciatingly slow but Blake starts responding to Yang's gentle caresses and squeezes against her wrists. Her pulse calms and she finally drops her hands to her lap. She won't meet her eye though, which worries Yang. Instead, she stares at her hands.

"Blake." She whispers it this time, but the sound has an undesirable effect on her.

Blake cries out as a few lone tears fall from her once dry eyes. Her fingers are digging into the packed snow on either side of her. Using the snow she's clawed from the frozen ground, she scrubs harshly at her hands, rubbing furiously. Yang doesn't know what to do, and she's ashamed it takes her so long to realize what Blake is trying to accomplish. There's blood covering her hands and her blades, and it's not her own.

Blake's rubbing the skin on her hands raw, the flesh turning red with anger at the sudden rough ice running abrasively over it. Yang grabs Blake's hands and forces them open to drop the snow still held within them. She sees a few sharp pebbles tumble to the ground as well and is suddenly worried not all the blood is Adam's anymore.

Blake finally meets her eyes and Yang stands, pulling her gently. She allows herself to be led to the edge of the stream and sits on a rock Yang motions to. Yang removes the violet fabric wrapped around her left knee and dips it in the water, clenching her teeth at the icy temperatures.

She returns to Blake, kneeling before her and holds out her hand. Blake leans forward and offers both hers in turn. It's silent again and Yang doesn't know if she should speak to keep Blake from retreating again or if the silence is best for now. She meticulously works at removing every trace of the red liquid from Blake's skin. When she's satisfied she removes the darkened fabric to inspect Blake's skin for any damages she might have caused. Besides the angered flesh, no cuts are visible, but her fingers are freezing. Knowing her own cold skin won't do much to help, she brings Blake's finger's cupped in her own to her mouth. She breathes on them, warming them slightly with the only heat her body has left to give. She repeats the process until Blake's hands feel warm in hers.

"I'll be right back." Blake nods.

Retrieving Blake's broken blade she returns to the stream and works just as meticulously at cleaning it as she did Blake's skin. When she's finally satisfied her hand is num.

"Are you okay?" Yang asks, kneeling again and placing both hands on Blake's knees. This time Blake does react. She reaches for Yang's hands and pulls them closer, resting on her thighs, kept there by her own strong hold. The frozen temperature of Yang's metal and flesh doesn't seem to bother her. Yang dips her head and catches Blake's eye and latches onto the connection like a lifeline, rubbing her thumbs along the back of Blake's hands as she smiles gently up at her.

"I think-" the gravelled voice makes Blake pause, clearing her throat before she continues. "I think I will be." She falters. Her mouth closes, then opens and repeats the process once more. "I just. I never wanted him to die. I know it was either him or us. He didn't give us a choice. But as much as he's done... I just didn't want him to die. I-" she stops again and takes the time to squeeze Yang's hands reassuringly. She's taking time to reassure Yang incase she's upset at her words. It makes Yang want to cry all over again. "He never gave me a choice."

"It's okay," Yang breathes gently.

"But it's not." Blake says louder. "What he did to you," her thumb runs along the metal of your left hand. "I should have wanted him dead. I should have-" her hands drop Yang's and form angry fists. "I shouldn't feel bad about him dying when he was trying to kill me." Blake's eyes soften at her next words, "when he was trying to kill you. And I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to-"

"I'm not doing anything I don't want to do." Yang says determined. She places her hands to surround each of Blake's fists, waiting for her to unfurl them before wrapping them in hers once more. She needs Blake to understand. "He was a large part of your past, I get that. And I didn't want to kill him either. He gave us no choice, and I would do it again if it meant we both came out alive."

"Me too."

"And that's all I need to hear." Yang smiles, hoping it's reassuring. "You can mourn, you're allowed to do that. And I'll be here to help you through it if you need. You don't have to go through this alone. I'm here for you Blake."

She keeps Yang's gaze, looking between her violet, searching for any signs she might not believe her own words. She finds none.

"Okay," her voice is soft but she nods her head with conviction.

"And I know you need to work through this, just try not to shut me out completely when you do, okay? I want to be there for you."

"I won't." She shakes her head, as if shaking the very thought from her mind.

Yang stands, pulling Blake up with her. "Are you good now? We should really get back to the others."

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks Yang."

"Anytime."

Blake steps forward and surprises Yang when she lifts her chin to capture her lips in her own. Blake pulls back a second later but Yang's mind has finally caught up and she presses forward, connecting soft lips with hers once more.

When Yang pulls back she's met with a small smile and a pair of golden eyes looking back at her. The look, the smile and the kiss all portray the same things.

They're soft and gentle and full of promises.

Blake takes a step away, guiding Yang away from the stream, having her turn to lead them.

Yang pauses.

"One more thing." She steps up to the water's edge, tossing the darkened purple fabric into its chilled depths. She doesn't need the reminder of Adam in the stains that will be left on it. He's left enough stains on them both, stains that only time will be able to fully wash away.

She feels Blake's hand in her own and they both turn, moving forward, together, into whatever new life is waiting for them. If Yang only knows one thing it's that Blake will be at her side the entire journey, and she vows to be at hers


	2. Grounded

_A/N: general rating, suitable for all, no warnings or triggers._

* * *

Her world had been flipped upside down so many times in the past few months she sometimes forgot which way was up and which was down. Every new discovery seemed to press her into a corner. Every realization that she'd made the wrong choices, that Adam wasn't what she'd believed him to be, that she was on her way to becoming someone unrecognizable in the mirror all had her running so far from the White Fang that by the time she stopped she'd been completely lost. It was dizzying trying to process all the terrifying truths that her decisions had wrought the past year. She barely knew who she was anymore and try as she might, she could not remember a clear vision of who she'd been two years ago and a blank portrait stared back as she tried to picture who she would become. She wasn't even sure if she knew who or what she _wanted_ to be anymore. She'd spent months travelling and searching to find that lost spark of purpose within her soul, and she was determined not to return home without recovering it. She owed her parents that much at least.

Its return was sudden and very unexpected. As she made her way through the crowded streets of Vale one day she pulled at the fabric covering her ears, not yet used to the foreign feel or the way the sounds were muted by the blockage. She'd just brushed past a large man, turning sideways to make room for him when she found herself staring at an information board. There were advertisements and posters of lost pets and events held around the city, but the one poster that caught her eye, was the same one that caused that all too familiar spark to light up inside her. Once again her world tilted, and everything else disappeared as she tried to feel the ground firm below her feet. She would have never considered such a move, the direction being nothing like what her younger self had planned. Blake felt as if the Gods were toying with her, amused to see how many times they could pull the rug from under her and see if she could, in fact, land on her feet like the animal with which she shared a trait. Printed before her, strewn in amongst a hundred other papers was a poster for Beacon Academy.

As confusing and surprising as it was for her to feel such excitement and purpose over something not equality related didn't make her less determined to succeed. No longer would she follow someone else's plan of a better future. She would forge her own path, and hopefully find redemption for her past crimes by using her skills to protect everyone, not just her own race. She was prepared to follow her newly discovered destiny alone, she was strong enough to succeed by herself. The idea of teams did unnerve her, though. She'd entered the academy with a carefully placed bow disguising her secret heritage. Still, she feared someone would see through it, that when teams and dorms were decided, she'd forget to double check the bow was tied tight or would entirely forget to tie it in place after her showers. Blake never had to spend so much time hiding just a part of herself. Hiding her entire being in the shadows was easy, she had lots of practice in the White Fang to master that technique but it was going to be difficult to be constantly vigilant, and oh so exhausting.

It was why she turned from the girl when the young Schnee stormed off. It was why she didn't make eye contact with the other students and changed directions when any appeared to want to approach her. It was why she decided to secluded herself to a quiet corner of hall the first night. Because she didn't want to form any attachments with anyone outside her required teammates - whoever they may be. Even then, she wasn't keen on befriending them either, though she would have to if they were fighting alongside each other. She would be a good teammate and do her share and more but she wasn't about to form any deeper attachments while at Beacon. She had plans for the future and although she couldn't picture exactly what that looked like, she knew her future was a lonesome path, at least for as far ahead as she could see. She'd chosen the wrong path and it was her duty to atone for her sins. It wouldn't be fair to drag anyone else into the mess she alone was responsible for.

Blake thought she was being _very_ transparent when the two siblings approached her. Not once had she given the slightest form of encouragement to the interaction. They seemed harmless enough, she supposed, and the youngest - Ruby she believed her name to be - had called out the Schnee heiress, A fact which did garner the girl some brownie points; anyone that could stand up to a Schnee was alright in Blake's mind. She hadn't wanted to respond to Ruby's introduction, choosing to keep both hands firmly on her book instead of reaching out to take Ruby's proffered one. But at Ruby's sheepish look Blake couldn't help but feel for the girl, she seemed so nervous. She compromised with her mind and offered only her first name, hoping they would soon get the hint and leave her alone. But the elder latched onto that single syllable and began introducing herself before the silence became uncomfortable, for them at least.

Complementing her bow was an odd way to begin a conversation and Blake questioned why Yang criticized Ruby's social awkwardness when she seemed to be just as inept. However, something in Yang's eyes, when she met them, told her the odd question wasn't asked in vain. It wasn't voiced just because the bow was the only accessory she was wearing. There was a soft knowing look behind the girls striking lilac eyes. It had to be something else because there was no way Yang could know with just a look that she was who she was. There was no conceivable way she would know the bow hid a pair of ears. As their eyes continued to lock Yang smiled. It was barely a twitch on one side of her mouth, but Blakes sharpened sight caught it. And with that small movement the ground beneath her fell away and her head was spinning once more trying to figure out which way was up.

Long after the others returned to their respective sleeping bags, Blake had stayed awake. She observed the students closest to her wondering if any could potentially be her future teammates. Four years was a long time, after all. It had taken her less time than that to disappoint her family, go against her very morals and finally start on the road to repent for her misdeeds. If her team did not get along, or if they just plain did not like her or Gods forbid any of them acting racist to any Faunus, she didn't know what she would do.

Her eyes easily found Yang and her sister not far away, the dark not at all affecting her sight. The two were fast asleep, and Blake knew she should be following their example. She'd only just convinced herself Yang's look hadn't meant anything. That it hadn't meant anything more than what it appeared to be, just a compliment. But the look still haunted her late into the night and even followed her into her dreams, a silent shadow hovering behind her closed lids.

It was that phantom gaze that made up her mind the following day.

The Headmaster knew how important it was for the teams to become one cohesive unit. But instead of pairing them up by compatibility Professor Ozpin decided to leave it all to chance. Blake could not understand their reasoning for doing it but she knew there was no way she was going to be stuck with someone she was almost guaranteed to either hate - the Schnee - or some other racist student. She briefly regretted not talking to anyone else the previous day. How was she to know the students to stay away from?

And there was only one person that might guarantee her safety and comfort. Yang had either meant nothing with the look from the night before and Blake may have even misread it, or it meant Yang had figured her secret out already. And if she had and she continued to seek out conversation she couldn't be a bad person. Ruby appeared to be quite nice and she had a soft romanticized view of the world that could only have come from caring and supportive role models. And if Yang was such a role model then there was a good chance Blake and her would get along.

Looking around she noticed some of the other students sharing looks, already having an idea who their choice partners to be, but there was only one girl that Blake was determined to make hers.

It wasn't difficult to find her. She wasn't exactly subtle in her landing strategy. The only issue had been that Yang propelled herself deep into the forest, far away from any of the other students, including herself. She had to spring through the forest to keep up with the flying girl. Blake made sure to duck behind a bush as a white dress came into view and steered clear of the male voice calling out for help. His tone was more of exasperation than panic so she didn't feel bad for leaving him to fend for himself. One last echoing blast gave Blake a final direction and having left the rest of the students behind she was able to quickly make up the distance separating her and Yang.

She'd known about the Ursai well before Yang heard the rustling branches. Blake could have warned her, but she needed just one more piece of confirmation that she was making the correct choice. The way Yang confidently dodged the blows from the Grimm solidified Blake's decision. But just as she was about to step out from her hiding space Yang's eyes flashed from soft lilac to fiery red and it gave Blake pause. The raw strength that followed the change was breathtaking.

Her mind blanked as a picture of another wormed its way through the cracks in the wall she'd trapped the memories behind. Knowing a change like that in Yang was probably a sign of her activating her semblance reminded her of her last partner. His powered semblance. All her previous mistakes she'd made in choosing him came flooding back. She'd meant to take a step back, she was sure of it. How could she trust herself to choose another, when all her previous choices had proven her instincts incapable. Her world was turning again, the branches of the trees on either side of her blurred and the ground beneath her feet vanished; she was suddenly floating with no anchor to the real world to guide her. Only when the Ursa fell did Blake notice her body had moved from her seclusion. Her muscles moved of their own accord as she tugged her blade from the beasts back, its body disappearing into black smoke, returning to whatever hell it'd come from.

Her eyes locked with Yang's as they returned to their previous softened hue. The world shifted around her once more, but instead of forcing herself into the righted position she felt a gentle tug. Without question she allowed herself to be lead, gently she felt it tug her safely back into her own skin. Rooted to her body, she could feel everything. The soil beneath her boots so grounding, the touch of breeze on her skin and the scents it brought with it. She felt the adrenaline coursing through her veins from her rushed journey to Yang's side. But as she focused on the energy holding her so firmly in place she realized she was still gazing into lilac orbs. The spark in her hummed in response like it had never done before.

"I could have taken him." She said with a smile. So self confident Yang was that she could handle the situation, it felt like she was telling Blake she could handle something else as well. Like the Ursa wasn't the only monster she'd be willing to dispatch for her sake.

As she took in Yang's smile she felt more anchored to her own skin and more sure of her path than she had since before she'd ever met Adam.

Whatever and whoever Yang was, she was someone that was meant to be next to her. No matter the horrible decisions she'd made in the past and even the ones she was sure to make in the coming years, Blake was sure she would not count Yang among them.


End file.
